


Futile

by sunoa



Category: Pure Genius - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunoa/pseuds/sunoa
Summary: "Sometimes everything seemed futile."
 
James Bell ponders the worth of his hospital.





	

Sometimes everything seemed futile. His hospital and doctors do what many think of as impossible, saving people from rare and untreatable illnesses and diseases. Despite all their efforts, their sleepless nights, their sweat and tears, they don't always succeed. Occasionally, no matter how hard they try, there's always going to be someone they can't help, a problem they can't solve.

He knew this would happen when they started, that no matter how advanced his hospital was, there would eventually be people they failed. People who suffered and died, even with the amazing technology and minds he had gathered. It was inevitable, despite him wishing it wasn't. There were times when this would make it all seem worthless, all the work and heartache.

When that happened, he would look to those people, who they had promised to help and had failed, and what he saw always surprised him. They weren't angry, despite knowing death was approaching them as swiftly as it had before their arrival at his hospital. When he looked into their eyes, all he could see was acceptance and gratitude. The fact that his team tried, that they poured so much time and effort into saving their patient, was always met with gratitude, from the patient and their family. Many had been written off as lost causes, doctors turning them away at every turn, telling them that it was impossible for them to survive. Perhaps those doctors were correct to say that, but they always appreciate the effort and the care the hospital gives them while they can.

Every time they lost someone, he reminded himself of the dozens of others they had saved. He reminded himself that even though things might seem futile sometimes, they never were. They had the best hospital, the best minds and the some of the most advanced medical technology in the world. They had saved dozens of people with that, and they would keep saving them for as long as the hospital was standing. 

So any time that anything relating to his job seems futile, he looked to the successes to remember the worth of all the effort and heartache, and he looked to the failures to remember why he had to keep trying. Perhaps, there are things they can't do now, or even for years to come, but eventually illnesses they can't stop and diseases they can't fight with what they know now, will be cured. They will be there to save the people who need their help. And that is why they always keep trying.


End file.
